Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 007
"Mr. Mystery" known as "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 25, 2014 and will air in Canada on September 12, 2015. Summary A masked man stands outside LID in an alley as people walk by. He looks up at the building, holding an LID badge in his hand. Inside LID, Silvio attacks "Power Darts Shooter" with the "Mobius the Frost Monarch". "Mobius" materializes an Ice Lance" and charges past "Power Darts Shooter," reducing Kakimoto's LP to zero. One of his friends cheers him, saying that the new cards he's got are ridiculously strong. Silvio corrects him, claiming that he's what's ridiculously strong, his friends finishing the sentence. Silvio promptly comments "Oh yes!" in English. He grins, claiming that what is important is the skill of the Duelist, calculated tactics, precise decision making, a tough spirit, gifted looks, then adding "and the perfect combination of these is..." to which his friends finish "Silvio-san!" Silvio replies again in English "Yes, yes!" Simply put, he claims, those who deserve to win will, a perfect Duelist, and that is... His friends cheer his name again, and Silvio agrees, but he requests to be called "Neo Silvio" with his new cards. His friends agree, and Silvio (once again in English) says "Okay, okay, ladies and gentlemen!" The similarities to Yuya Sakaki are not lost on Ootomo, who comments that "he" actually influenced Silvio a bit, and Yamabe asks if he means Yuya Sakaki. Silvio is infuriated at the mere mention of Yuya, much to his friends' disdain, and Silvio remembers his embarrassing loss at the hands of "Block Spider". He furiously claims that the reason he lost was because of the cards, just because he wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum Cards. Yamabe is shocked, and Ootomo points out that this contradicts what Silvio just said. Kakimoto points out the Silvio actually did have the cards since he'd tricked Yuya into giving them to him. Silvio vows to do whatever it takes to beat Yuya. He tells him to wash his neck and wait. The individual in question is washing his face at the You Show Duel School with the other boys, while Zuzu stands by with some towels. Yuya comments that it feels great, and Futoshi agrees that it gives him the shivers. Sora comments that after sweating oneself out in a Duel, they've got to do this right. Zuzu points out some dirt on the back of Yuya's neck and tells him to be sure to wash it properly. Yuya agrees (twice), and Zuzu points out that he only needs to say it once. Later, Zuzu is walking home with ice cream for the boys, muttering to Ally that if they wanted ice cream that much they should have gotten it themselves (recalling the excited foursome leaping up and down, chanting "ice cream!") Ally points out that Zuzu still got them anyway, and she says tells "big-sister Zuzu" that she's really nice. Zuzu then bends down and tells Ally to be quiet, as she sees Ootomo and Yamabe walking on the top of the bank, Ootomo speaking of Silvio's supposedly renewed efforts to defeat Yuya. Zuzu and Ally gasp in shock as Ootomo continues that Silvio would attack Yuya's weaknesses with devastating results. Zuzu gets a determined look on her face, and Yamabe tells Ootomo that they'd better hurry, as Silvio gets even more selfish when he's hungry. They leave, and the two girls follow them. At the harbor warehouses, the masked man is standing on one of the roofs, looking at the LID building. Inside one of the warehouses, which has a dartboard on the wall, Yamabe and Ootomo arrive, apologizing for being late, and Silvio, sitting with Kakimoto, chides them. Yamabe apologizes again, and he tells Silvio that they got his "Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey." Outside, Zuzu looks at warehouse number 52, as Ally asks whether they should let "big-brother Yuya" know. Zuzu remembers that during the last Duel, Yuya tried desperately to save her, and now decides to return the favor. She hands Ally the ice cream and tells her to head back to Duel School first, before running around the corner. The masked man turns and sees her, and gasps when he sees her face, seemingly surprised at her presence. As Silvio takes a bite out of his food, Zuzu rips the door open, and Silvio begins choking as Zuzu calls him a coward. Ootomo hands him a water bottle, which he begins frantically drinking as Zuzu reminds him of what he said, and says that she will not allow his plans to continue. Silvio gasps for air, asking why Zuzu is at the warehouse. Zuzu replies that she doesn't need to explain herself Silvio, and points out the pie crumbs still on his mouth, to his surprise and annoyance. One of his friends hands him something to clean his face with. He begins to tell Zuzu that she's fallen into his trap, but Zuzu interrupts, telling Silvio to Duel her. A flustered Silvio tries to continue, but Zuzu doesn't let him, declaring her victory assured. Silvio attempts to boast further, but Zuzu makes insinuations on his courage. Silvio snaps at her to let him talk, but Zuzu doesn't want to listen, calling him a coward, a sore-loser, and a second-rate Duelist. Silvio takes offense to the last one, and Zuzu continues, calling him third-rate, fourth-rate, and a hundredth-rate. Silvio shakes with anger, saying she's gone to far. Ally continues to run home. Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, and Yuzu turns, holding her Duel Disk. Silvio walks across to face her, saying that she may still retract her insult. Zuzu replies in the negative and repeats her insult. Silvio attaches his Duel Disk to his wrist, warning her that he'll make her regret not knowing her place. tells Zuzu he doesn't want her to be hurt again.]] And then Kakimoto screams, much to the shock of both Duelists. He's thrown back from the open door as the masked Duelist walks in. Yamabe and Ootomo run up behind Silvio as he asks the Duelist who he is. The Duelist tells Zuzu to back down, and she asks him what he's doing, but he's focusing on the LDS badge pinned to Silvio's collar. As Kakimoto joins his friends, Silvio asks if the Duelist is supposed the knight in shining armor. The Duelist flings his cloak aside, activating a purple Duel Disk with a strange body, something that Silvio picks up on. He asks if the Duelist isn't going to answer his questions. Zuzu protests, asking what the Duelist is doing, interfering. Zuzu tries to assert her place in the duel, but he stops her and says he does not want her hurt, much to her surprise. Silvio remarks sarcastically how admirable the knight is, and more seriously tells him that he should leave it at that so as not to embarass himself. His opponent unresponsive, Silvio says that he has the perfect chance to try his new deck, and expresses confidence in his victory. The Duel begins, with the masked man being labeled as "Unknown." He goes first, and Silvio tells him to go ahead. The Duelist Sets all five card in his hand face-down, much to the shock of the onlookers. He ends his turn and Silvio laughs, mocking his effort as pitiful after such a gallant display. Yamabe tells Silvio to end him, Silvio goads the masked man, asking him if he did not draw a single monster. The man is unresponsive, and Silvio begins his turn. Ally, meanwhile, has finally gotten back to the Duel School, calling out Yuya's name. She trips into Yuya's arms (Futoshi catching the ice cream), and Yuya asks if she's okay. As Sora and Futoshi bemoan the melted ice-cream, Ally tells Yuya that Zuzu is in danger. Back at the warehouse, Silvio exclaims that he'll show the Duelist his "perfect Dueling", and he draws a card. He asks the Duelist to allow him to use those Set cards of his, and Special Summons "Escher the Frost Vassal" from his hand since his opponent controls at least two Set Spell or Trap Cards. Then he tributes it to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch". Kakimoto cheers that in an instant, Silvio Summoned a 2400 ATK monster. Silvio activates the effect of "Mobius," as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying two of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" destroys the Duelist's "Phantom Doom Spear" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", with "Freeze Burst". Silvio continues, activating the Spell Card "Advance Carnival" from his hand, allowing him to Tribute Summon again after doing so successfully. Zuzu is shocked that he's going to Tribute the 2400 ATK "Mobius" to Summon another monster, and Silvio confirms it, Tributing "Mobius" to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch". His friends cheer, as Silvio explains that he'd usually have to Tribute two monsters to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch," but he can Tribute Summon it with one Tribute by Tributing a monster that itself was Tribute Summoned. Then he activates the effect of "Mobius" as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying three of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. Kakimoto asks the masked man why he doesn't use the cards before they get destroyed, but Silvio points out that that would be pointless, as if "Mobius" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, the targeted cards can't be activated in response. He tells his monster to freeze and shatter, declaring "Blizzard Destruction". The remaining cards, "Mystical Space Typhoon" and two more copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" are both destroyed by the fired blizzard, something that both Zuzu and the Duelist feel, despite it not being an Action Field. thumb|right|200px|[[Yuto|The Duelist Summons Spell Cards to defend himself.]] Silvio grins, commenting that with this, the Duelist's field is empty and his hand is at zero. On top of that, he doesn't even have any wall monsters. His gallant display was for nothing, he says, and Zuzu agrees and says that she had been better off fighting the match herself. The Duelist silences her with a glare. Silvio mock apologizes to the masked man for supposedly showing him the reality of the situation. When the Duelist doesn't respond, Silvio declares his Battle Phase, attacking directly with "Mobius". The spikes on the armor of "Mobius" begin to extend and a blizzard begins blowing. As Zuzu gasps, the Duelist activates the effects of the "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard. Silvio and his friends are all shocked that the Duelist is going to activate a Spell Card from his Graveyard, and the Duelist explains that when a direct attack is declared, he can Special Summon as many of them from the Graveyard as possible as monsters, and he does so, Special Summoning them all in Defense Position, but they'll be banished when they are sent to the Graveyard. As the blizzard blows, Zuzu asks if the Duelist Set the cards with the intention to Special Summon them like that. Silvio snorts, pointing out that they're just wall monsters that he Summoned while he was flustered, and he attacks one of them with "Mobius the Mega Monarch", which charges through one with "Imperial Charge," destroying it, thus banishing it. Silvio isn't concerned, and he Sets a card to end his turn, commenting that he'll let him live for another turn. Kakimoto cheers that Neo Silvio is the best. The Duelist draws, telling Silvio that there will be no next turn for him. Silvio is surprised as the Duelist admits that he thought Silvio would put up more of a fight, but he doesn't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet from Silvio's Dueling. Not even a fragment of it. Silvio's lackeys laugh. The Duelist comments that all the conditions have been met, now that he has two monsters with the same Level on his field. He overlays the two Level 4 "Shadow Veils" and constructs the Overlay Network. They transform into purple swirls and disappear into a galaxy-portal. Silvio and Zuzu gasp in shock as the Duelist chants "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The Dragon appears behind him with 2500 ATK. The others are all impressed that the Duelist Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, as Xyz Summoning is a class that only the top students at LID choose to take. Silvio claps, admitting to being surprised when the Duelist Xyz Summoned so quickly, but pointing out that its ATK falls short of that of "Mobius". The Duelist explains that Xyz Monsters show their true power by using the souls of their Overlay Units to annihilate their foes. Silvio expresses disinterest, so the Duelist says that he'll have Silvio bear witness to their power. He activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon": by detaching an Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and increase its own ATK by that amount until the End Phase. The Dragon's wings unfold, and they shoot out purple lightning that binds "Mobius", reducing it to 1400 ATK, while increasing "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to 3900 ATK with "Treason Discharge". Everyone is horrified, but the Duelist uses the effect again, detaching the last Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Mobius" again, this time to 700, while adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", for a total of 4600. Then, the Duelist declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Mobius the Mega Monarch" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". As its wings spark, he orders it to crush that glacier with its fangs, and it flies forwards with its tusks glowing as it attacks with "Lightning Disobey of Rebellion". "Mobius" explodes, and Silvio is thrown backwards. Debris goes flying, and the Duelist rushes forward to shield Zuzu, a stone cracking the lens of one of his goggles. The hangar itself is damaged, as Silvio rises unsteadily to his feet, his Life Points falling to 100. Kakimoto asks what's going on, Ootomo points out that they felt the impact despite it not being an Action Field, and Kakimoto asks if the monster's power was what sent them flying. Yamabe expresses fear. Stepping, forward, the Duelist tells Silvio that he'll only ask once and Silvio will answer him properly. He holds up the badge, and asks if it's from LID, asking what Silvio knows about the Academy. Silvio doesn't seem to know what he means and the Duelist yells at him. Silvio protests that he's telling the truth; everyone enrolled in LID has a badge like that, and he doesn't know anything about Academia. Declaring that he has no more business with Silvio, the Duelist turns to leave, but Silvio points out that the Duel isn't over yet, and he activates his Trap Card, "Ice Rage Shot", which, since an Aqua-Type monster was destroyed in battle, destroys one monster on his opponent's field and inflicts damage equal to its ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to inflict its 4600 ATK to the Duelist, declaring that he had prepared for such and now he will win. The Dark Duelist expresses his contempt; Silvio is furious, as, without even turning around, the Duelist activates the effect of his "Phantom Doom Spear" Continuous Spell Card from his Graveyard, which, by banishing itself from the Graveyard, can negate an opponent's Trap and destroy it. The spear appears from a Graveyard portal as the Duelist further explains that it will also inflict 100 points of damage to Silvio. Silvio panics, knowing that the spear's impact will be real, and repeatedly begs the Duelist to wait, but the Duelist tells Silvio to experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield, and turns to point as the spear fires at Silvio. Silvio is hurled against the wall and pinned to it by the spear - but it's only pierced his jacket. His Life Points are reduced to zero and the holograms vanish. The Duelist removes his mask, and the flames from his previous attack, still smoldering on the floor, cast light on his face - he bears a striking resemblance to Yuya. Zuzu and Silvio recognize him in shock, and Silvio passes out. His friends flee with his unconscious body, Ootomo taking charge. Zuzu asks "Yuya" why he looks like that, but then her bracelet begins to glow blindingly, and when the light fades, "Yuya" is gone. She calls out Yuya's name, and he answers, running in, asking if she's okay. Zuzu asks if Yuya is Yuya, and he asks he what she's talking about. Zuzu realizes that the Duelist wasn't Yuya, but Yuya doesn't know what she means, and he asks why the place smells like smoke, As he comments on the smell of burning, Zuzu sees the faces of Yuya and the masked Duelist in her mind. Featured Duels Silvio vs. Kakimoto Duel already in progress. Silvio controls in Attack Position, while Kakimoto controls in Attack Position. Silvio's turn "Mobius" attacks and destroys "Power Darts" (Kakimoto: ? → 0 LP). Silvio vs. Unknown Turn 1: Unknown Unknown Sets 5 cards. Turn 2: Silvio As his opponent controls at least two Set Spell/Trap Cards, Silvio Special Summons from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Silvio Tributes "Escher" to Tribute Summon . Its effect activates as it was Tribute Summoned, targeting and destroying two Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls ("Phantom Doom Spear" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil"). As he has Tribute Summoned this turn, Silvio activates "Advance Carnival", letting him Tribute Summon again this turn in addition to his Normal Summon. He Tributes "Mobius" to Tribute Summon , who can be Tribute Summoned with only one Tribute by Tributing a Tribute Summoned monster. The effect of "Mobius" activates as it was Tribute Summoned, letting Silvio target and destroy three Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls. As it was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, the targeted cards cannot be activated in response. Unknown's Set cards (two copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" and "Mystical Space Typhoon") are destroyed. "Mobius" attacks directly, but Unknown activates the effect of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard as a direct attack was declared. This lets him Special Summon as many copies of in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Mobius" attacks and destroys a "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", with the effect of that card banishing it as it was sent to the Graveyard after being Summoned as a monster. Silvio Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Unknown Unknown overlays his two Level 4 "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 → 1 ORU) to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Silvio controls ("Mobius": 2800 → 1400/1000) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3900/2000). He activates the effect again by detaching another Overlay Unit ("Mobius": 1400 → 700/1000, "Dark Rebellion": 3900 → 4600/2000/1 → 0 ORU). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Mobius" (Silvio: 4000 → 100 LP). Silvio activates his face-down "Ice Rage Shot", destroying a monster that destroyed an Aqua-Type monster by battle and inflicting damage to the opponent equal to that monster's ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion", but Unknown activates the effect of "Phantom Doom Spear" in his Graveyard, negating the activation of and destroying the opponent's Trap Card and inflicting 100 damage to Silvio (Silvio: 100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Just before Yuto activates his Duel Disk, Silvio's appears active and stays that way until he is shown activating it a few moments later. Notes